The major goal of the Clinical Nutrition Research Unit (CNRU) at the University of Washington is to promote and enhance interdisciplinary nutrition research by bringing together basic science and clinical investigators on a cooperative basis. Because of the multidisciplinary nature of nutrition, close interaction across disciplines and optimal use of resources is necessary to better understand the relationships among diet, health and disease states. By providing a number of Core facilities, the CNRU integrates and coordinates research activities in the field of nutrition and attempts to foster new interdisciplinary research collaboration, stimulate new research activities, improve nutrition education at multiple levels and facilitate the nutritional management of patients. The four Cores are: 1),a Laboratory Core to provide affiliate investigators with cost- efficient state-of-the-art nutritional assays and to help with new methods development; 2) a Clinical Research Core to provide facilities and help for investigators with their clinical research, and to provide a patient registry and biostatistical unit; 3) a Nutrition Education and Information Core, to coordinate and integrate educational activities in the various schools and departments of the University of Washington, and to provide a Nutrition Information Network which communicates the research findings of affiliate investigators to other scientists, the public, and the media; and 4) an Administrative and Enrichment Core that is responsible for the day-to-day administration of the CNRU. This Core also arranges a series of seminars, retreats, and Visiting Professorships, and administers the Pilot and Feasibility Studies that are aimed at stimulating nutrition research by young investigators and by more established investigators new to the field of nutrition.